


How to Deal

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: It's not where you come from (It's where you belong) [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Past Relationship(s), Same-Sex Marriage, a little of drama but I'm gonna try and make it fluffy, for the second chapter I'll add more tags, married thiam, no hayden bashing, nolan is thiam's adopted kid, same sex couples, so the tags might spoil it but I don't care, you all deserve to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: Six year old Nolan invites Gabe over for dinner at his house and when his best friend says 'yes', Nolan is over the moon! His best friend is gonna be at his house and have dinner with him! Another step high into their friendship!But just as the night is going so well, someone from Liam's past shows up and the beta doesn't know how to deal and the revelations that come with it.





	1. Guess Who?

**Author's Note:**

> This story will introduce Gabe's moms!! I know many of you have been wondering how they look like/who they are, so... here it is!  
> I know it's short, but it's only because it's the prelude to the story. Don't worry, I'll try to make the next chapter longer!

_"Be happy for this moment. This moment is your life." - Omar Khayyam._

 

To say that Nolan was excited was an understatement. He was over the moon! The other day while at his house he was talking to his dad about his day at school and how Gabe helped him with something that he didn't understood from a class, and then when they were at lunchtime and that he was sad that the day ended up so fast; so, Liam suggested inviting Gabe over for dinner. Nolan's face immediately light up and after making sure his dad wasn't joking or saying it lightly, he ran and jumped into the beta's arms while saying _'thank you thank you!'_ over and over.

The next day at school Nolan told his best friend about the invitation and although Gabe had accepted, he said he needed to ask permission from his mom. At the end of the school day, Gabe ran to his car and after asking something to the driver -whom which Nolan couldn't see their face- he ran back to Nolan and with a big smile he said that his mom had agreed with the invitation to dinner. Nolan couldn't stop smiling all the way back home.

And so, that brings up to the current situation: Nolan was over the kitchen, watching as his dad finished preparing dinner while Theo was over the dining room reading a book. The kid was sitting over one of the stools, swirling around and swinging his legs from one side to the other, his heart beating like crazy inside his chest. Liam continued moving the pasta until he turned around to look at his son,

"Nolan, sweetie, can you calm down for a minute? Your nervous is making me nervous."

Nolan smiled sheepishly at his dad and stopped all movement. Theo lowered his book and looked over at his son,

"What's with the jumping around? Who's coming to dinner, Gabe or the President?"

_"Papa!"_

Liam shook his head, "Seriously, munchkin. This is your best friend; it's not like you're introducing us to your girlfriend."

"Or boyfriend." Theo said, winking at his husband. Liam smiled at him and winked back.

Nolan nodded. He knew it shouldn't be a big deal but here he was, making a big deal out of it! He was just nervous because Gabe has never been in his house before, let alone eat with him and his dads. As he was too immersed in his thoughts the bell rang and suddenly Nolan gasped and started jumping with excitement.

"He's here! He's here!" he stops jumping, eyes wide, "I gotta answer the door." and quickly runs towards the door, opening it and meeting with Gabe's face. "Hi!" he then saw a light dark skinned woman with black hair held in a bun smiling down at him, standing behind Gabe, "Hi."

"Hey,"

From behind Nolan, Theo peek his head and looked at the woman.

The woman smiled at him, "Hello. My sister had to work today and she was running late and says she's really sorry because she couldn't meet you, but she'll come to pick Gabe up and then introduce herself."

Theo nodded, "It's okay."

The woman kneels and kisses Gabe's cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

The dark haired kid nods and watches as the woman walks to a car and gets inside; moments later she drives away. Gabe turns back to look at Nolan and Theo,

"It's okay, kiddo. Come on in," the chimera moves aside to let the kid enter.

Once he's inside the house but still at the entryway, he smiles at Nolan and Theo can hear the way his heart was beating as soon as his friend smiled at him. He smiled at that and then went back to the dining room, helping Liam set the table.

Still over the door, Gabe takes a complete look of his friend and with an eyebrow up he asks,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you're kind of trembling and we're still over the door."

"Oh!" Nolan blushes, "I'm sorry! I-I just, um, I guess I'm kind of nervous."

"Why?"

"Because this is the first time you come to have dinner at my house?"

Gabe nods, staying quiet for a moment. Just as Nolan is playing with his hands he hears his best friend say

"It's okay. Next time you can come to mine."

Nolan smiled brighter and nodded. The two of them then decided to go to the dining room and sit. Liam and Theo brought the food to the table and once it was all settled, they digged in.

 

* * *

 

Dinner went great. The food was really tasty and the mood was really nice. Nolan couldn't help but smile every time Gabe answered something Theo or Liam asked about him; what things he liked, if he liked sports, what was his favorite subject, etc. While talking, Liam and Theo learned about his moms: they were both the same age, one was his biological mother and they weren't married but they have been together for almost all his life. Liam thought it was sweet how he talked about them and how genuinely happy he looked as he talked more about his family. His scent also changed -a content scent.

Liam looked over his son and found him smiling while looking at his friend talking to Theo. He smiled softly and then his eyes met Theo's; apparently the chimera thought the same. They were really happy that Nolan was happy and that he had a friend he cherished that much. It was obvious that Gabe cherished him as well; when they changed the personal topic, they soon started telling jokes and funny stories, many involving Nolan. The freckled kid would blush and cover his face with his hands, and Gabe would pat him on the shoulder with a smile and then he would share a story of his own to level the balance.

Time flew and they finished eating, Gabe thanking them for the delicious dinner; polite kid. Just when Nolan was telling Gabe about the dessert Liam bought from the market, and the two kids were deciding if they should eat it downstairs or over Nolan's room, the doorbell rang.

Gabe, still sitting on his chair, turns his head to the door, "That must be my mom." he frowns for a moment, "Is time really over?"

"No!" Nolan whined, a pout over his face, "You haven't had dessert yet!"

Theo's about to get up but Liam beats him to it, "I'll go."

Liam gets up from his chair, wiping his mouth with a napkin before walking out of the dining room. He walks calmly towards the door, ready to open the door when suddenly he stops right in front of it. A familiar scent gets to his nose but he can't indentify it right now. But he's sure he knows that scent from somewhere else.

He frowns but doesn't really stop to think about it as he reaches for the knob to open the door. With a hand on the knob, he turns it around to open the door with a big and warm smile to welcome the mom of his son's best friend as this is the first time they've meet face to face but soon his smile falls. It falls as soon as he finds himself staring at the woman at the other side of the door; someone he thought he would never see again.

"Liam."

"Hayden."

 


	2. Where Does the Good Go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!! Finally I was able to upload the chapter!! Sorry if you've been waiting for it!  
> Ok, before you read this chapter there's something I must tell you:
> 
> I don't hate Hayden (although I know like half of the fandom does, especially the Thiam fandom). I don't hater her, only when she's dangerous to Thiam's relationship (like she wants to separate them, she's whiny and a bitch). But if not then I even see her as a shipper (like the rest of the pack) because I think she would like to see Liam happy, and I consider Layden as brotp ;)  
> Anyways, that's all!

Everything was moving in slow-motion. Liam couldn't hear anything else than the sound of his own heartbeat over his ears and he's sure his heart wasn't right over his ear. It shouldn't be that loud! His throat felt dry, his legs didn't want to continue holding him up, and he was sure his hands were trembling, albeit just a little. He and Hayden stared at each other, neither making a move to talk or anything. Why would they, actually? Or how could they do that? He was so focused on the dark haired woman in front of him that he didn't even registered Gabe getting up from his seat from over the table until the kid was standing beside him and staring at the woman in front of them.

"Mom! We were just going to eat the dessert!" when he doesn't get an answer, the little boy frowns, "Mom?"

Hayden continues to hold Liam's eyes before she blinks a few times and her attention goes to her son. She puts on a fake smile,

"Yes, honey?"

"Are you okay? You seemed like you saw a ghost."

Oh boy, you have no idea.

"Yeah, I'm just... um, I remembered I had to do something."

Although a little confused by his mom's antics, Gabe turned to look at Liam with a smile, "Mom, this is Nolan's dad."

Liam now could hear another heartbeat that wasn't his: Hayden's. It skipped a beat and Liam tried to focus on the chemo-signals but there were too many, coming from both of them. She soon looked down at her son. Her son.

"I think it's better if we go, honey."

"But the dessert-

"Gabriel, at some other time." she grabs the little boy's hand and without glancing back at the beta she walks away from the house and towards her car.

Liam stays there even after they drove away he stays there in the entryway. He couldn't believe his eyes; he couldn't believe his nose. He just couldn't believe this whole goddamn situation.

Hayden. His first love. She still looked as beautiful as she was when she was younger. Obviously looking older but still beautiful. It made his heart ache a little.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard something like a glass break and quickly turned his face to the dining room, finding Nolan still sitting over his chair and looking confused -and smelling hurt, maybe because Gabe left when they were having a good time- and also _Theo_. Theo, who was holding his hand up in the table and there was the evident pieces of a now broken glass underneath it, hand turned into a fist and blood dripping out of it.

Liam closed the door and obliged his legs to move to the kitchen, grabbing a towel and going back to the dining table, gently coaxing Theo to open his hand and press the towel to the wound which he knew that in matter of seconds would heal, but they had to keep the appearances for Nolan. The chimera hasn't uttered a single word and Liam doesn't know if he's grateful or sick worried.

Once his hand was 'clean', Theo got up from his seat, the chair making a horrendous sound as it moved backwards and the chimera stood up, staring at the nothing. Still holding the towel to his hand, Theo didn't say anything as he made his way to the bathroom, apparently to 'check on the wound'. A whole minute passed and Liam stood in the same place beside the chair Theo had occupied.

"Dad?" the beta turned to face Nolan who was still sitting in his chair, looking slightly confused at the recent events, "Is papa okay?"

Liam opened his mouth to answer but found that he didn't had the answer.

 

* * *

 

After eating the dessert, Theo just picked up his dishes, putting them in the sink and then went upstairs in a zombie like state. Goddamit. Liam sent Nolan to his room with a smile, although the kid didn't say anything, it was obvious that he was worried for his papa. Nolan nodded and went to his room, turning off the lights and playing a movie. Liam cleaned the table and put the rest of the plates on the sink -the dishes could wait until tomorrow- and headed upstairs and to his room. The door was closed and he took a deep breath before opening it slowly.

Theo was sitting at one side of the bed, elbows resting over his knees and he was staring at the nothing; he didn't even turned to the door as it opened,

"Hey, stranger." Liam said with a shy smile.

Theo didn't move from the bed nor spoke. But his posture was rigid and Liam could smell the turmoil of emotions from where he was standing. Closing the door behind him, the beta entered the room and stood so he was in Theo's line of sight but with some distance between them.

"You're not gonna freak out, are you?"

Theo snorted, still not meeting his eyes, "Who, me?  _Pfft_ , why? Just because, you know, the girl you once loved so much you were willing to kill suddenly appears at our doorstep? _Naah_."

Liam could practically taste the sarcasm in his words. He sighed,

"Yes, she was my ex; yes, I _loved_ her but that's the past. Okay? That was years ago and to be perfectly honest, I should be the one having a crisis right now, not you, but okay..." he takes a moment, growling once he notices that Theo didn't even reacted at anything he just said. He looks down at his hands and something catches his attention. Looking back at the chimera, Liam raises the hand where his ring was, "Do you see this? What is this?"

Theo glances up at his hand and down again at the ground, "A ring."

"Yes. Look at your hand," the chimera does so, "what do you see?"

"A ring."

"And what does that mean?"

"That's I'm an idiot for willingly entering into the last legal form of slavery?"

Liam rolled his eyes and ignores him, "It means that you're mine and I'm yours. Okay? I choose you and no one else. It's you who I love and want to spend the rest of my life with. _You._ "

Even after what he said Theo didn't move; he didn't say anything else. He could smell the anxiety rolling off him.

"You still aren't sure, aren't you?"

The chimera shook his head and Liam sighed. He tried to approach this differently.

"Okay, then. I guess I can't make you change your mind."

Liam moves his hands until they find the hem of his own shirt and pulls it over his head, throwing it to the floor. Theo only watches as it falls to the ground.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to join me in the shower but I guess-"

He's cut off by the chimera standing up from the bed and holding him by the hips in a possessive grip, a growl escaping his lips. Liam smiles as he leans forward and starts kissing Theo's neck. Soon, the chimera grabs him by the tights and makes Liam wrap his legs around his waist as he walks them to the bathroom.

Although their steamy session at the shower might've calmed Theo down a little, the chimera still was a little restless when they went to bed. Theo was resting on his side, his back turned to Liam and sleeping deeply. Liam was over his back, head turned to Theo's way and staring at his husband's back as the events of a couple of hours kept repeating itself on his mind. He sighed and decided that he should worry about that tomorrow; right now he was tired.

Liam turned on his side as well, his back facing Theo and closed his eyes; he was about to fall asleep without a worry on his mind when suddenly a thought hit him and he realized something, eyes opening wide.

Wait a minute...

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Was Hayden gay?_

 

* * *

 

The next morning it was school day. Liam hadn't been able to get any good sleep until 5 AM he managed to close his eyes and he couldn't get up to take Nolan to school. Luckily Theo drove him on time. Nolan walked towards his classroom, holding the straps of his backpack and thinking about the events of last night. It had been so weird how everyone reacted. What happened? He couldn't even say goodbye to Gabe, and then his dads acted so weird. Was it something they said? Was it Gabe's mom?

Nolan shook his head as he entered the classroom but stopped at the door as he saw Gabe sitting on his usual seat, right beside his.

The Latino looked up from his book and he smiled at Nolan. The freckled boy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and approached Gabe's side to his seat.

"Hey,"

"Hey."

The bell rang and they couldn't speak again. They both shared a look and knew what the other was thinking.

_'We'll talk at lunch.'_

 

* * *

 

While Nolan was at school, Liam had stayed at home, lying on the bed and contemplating his whole existence. Theo had to go to work but not before leaving the breakfast over the kitchen's island for his husband. Liam stayed over the bed an hour after Theo left before he decided that it was time to get his ass out of the bed and go get some breakfast.

Wearing only his boxers he strolled towards the kitchen and found a fry-pan with scrambled eggs on top of the stove, a plate already set over the island and the bread beside the toaster. Liam smiled and went to pour the eggs over the plate and then put a loaf of bread in the toaster and wait. As he waited for the bread to be ready, he sat in one of the stools and started thinking about the events of last night.

He hasn't seen Hayden in... almost ten years. Hasn't heard anything about her, or even think about her. Sure, the first year after she left he wondered where she was or what she was doing but then it started to be kind of ridiculous to cling to those memories. Of their _failed_ relationship.

Then he started developing feelings for the chimera and he knew he didn't had any left space for Hayden in his life. Sure, she had been his first love and she'll always be, but Theo is his last love.

Liam sighed, hearing the 'ding' of the toaster as the toast flew out of it, and only catching the toast mid air before setting it over his plate.

Besides, it wasn't like Hayden was back to try and win him back. She had a child. She was a mother now, just like he was a father. Also, she had a partner. He wasn't sure who it was, but it had to be someone great to be able to raise a child with her. After all, Hayden deserved happiness, like everyone else. He's not gonna be one of those exes that throw dirt to the other when they don't deserve it.

Going back to Hayden raising a child with another woman. It kind of surprised him that Hayden liked girls. Hayden knew he was bisexual while they were dating and she had been fully supportive of that. She even joked once that it would be hot to see him kiss a guy. Liam thought it was weird because they were dating but whatever.

But he had no idea. Did she always liked girls as well? Was she bi like him? Or maybe he had been kind of like experimentation before she realized that she loved lady parts? Or maybe she didn't like females but she fell in love with that one girl and that was enough.

Or maybe she was like Theo: He didn't mind genders. The chimera said he didn't fell in love with Liam because he was a guy; he said he fell in love with him for being himself. He said he didn't felt like that for anyone else and hadn't felt that before. He apparently had to form a connection with someone for it to work out.

Liam liked to know that Theo choose him not because of gender but because of his heart. Because of his personality, his love for History, his anger and other small things that made Liam himself. Yes, he was a sap. But only for Theo.

He continued eating his breakfast and tried not to think too much into it right now. He would have all morning to have a meltdown.

 

* * *

 

"I think my dad and your mom already met."

Gabe and Nolan were over the playground in school at lunchtime; the freckled kid sitting over the swing set while the Latino boy was standing up on the swing set beside him, hands holding tight the chains so he wouldn't fall.

"Yeah, I think so too." Gabe answered.

"What did your mom said?"

"She was freaking out and telling mama that 'she _couldn't believe this was happening'_ and _'she never saw it coming'_ , stuff like that. Mama tried to calm her down but then they went to their room and I couldn't hear more. What about you?"

"Dad and papa tried to act like nothing was happening, but I could tell." he turns to look at Gabe, "You don't think they didn't like each other in the past and now they're not gonna let us be friends, do you?!"

At his friend's panicked voice, Gabe quickly shook his head, "No. Not at all. That would be unfair; we didn't do anything wrong." he made a pause, moving his hands from the place they were holding the chain to a higher position, "I'm sorry dinner was ruined. I really did want to stay longer."

Nolan smiled back at his friend. It wasn't his fault. He wasn't really sure whose fault it was. As he tried to swing a little, an idea came to him and he stopped,

"Hey, what was your last name?"

"Romero. Why?"

"I think I have a way to know if they knew each other."

 

* * *

 

School day came to an end and Nolan was picked up from school by Liam. The beta looked around as Nolan climbed into the car, almost as if he were trying to find someone. Or trying to avoid someone. Once they got home, Liam told him that he needed to go to the market to get something that was missing for dinner. Nolan nodded and his dad left. The human kid made sure he was alone at the house before he went to the phone and dialed a number with a mission over his head. He waited until someone picked up the other line.

"Hello? Uncle Scott?"

**_"No, it's Malia. Scott is taking a shower. What's up, little rascal?"_** Malia smiled from the other side of the line.

"I, um." he licked his lips, "Something weird happened last night and my dads are acting weird and I wanted to ask Uncle Scott about it. But maybe you might help me too."

**_"Um, I'll try. Shoot me."_ **

"Does my dad know someone named Hayden Romero?"

Nolan hears the phone dropping on the other side of the line as soon as that name comes out of his mouth. Then he sound of some rustling before Malia gets it back on her hands,

**_"Whu-what- why are you asking?"_ **

"It's just that last night my friend Gabe came home and had dinner with me and my dads, and we were having a good time and then his mom showed up early but when dad saw her he kind of paled. Gabe's mom seemed upset too and she took Gabe away and--

He wasn't able to finish because as soon as he took some air to continue, the werecoyote inhaled too deep and harsh that it made him stop before she started yelling in the phone,

**_"Holy shit! Holy shit!"_ **

_"Malia! Who's at the phone?"_ that was Scott's voice.

**_"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, SCOTT-_ **

_"Malia! Is that Nolan?! Malia, give me the pho-_

Nolan frowned as he heard some rustling, some growls which confused him because Scott and Malia didn't had any dogs that he knew of, and soon he heard some running and a door slamming shut.

Then he could hear Scott's voice and some banging, _"Malia, open the door!"_

**_"So you were saying? This woman, Hayden, she was at your house?"_ **

"Yes. She came and since then my dads have been acting weird. Gabe said the same."

**_"So Hayden is Gabe's mom?!"_ **

"Yes, why?"

**_"Wait, didn't Liam mentioned that your friend Gabe had two moms?"_ **

"Yes."

Nolan had to put some distance between the phone and his ear because his ear started hurting at hearing Malia's laughter.

**_"HAHAHAAHAHAHA!! OH MY GOD, SCOTT! I'M GONNA PEE!!"_ **

The werecoyote continued to laugh and then her laughter was heard a little bit distant but still loud. Soon came Scott's warm voice,

**_"Nolan, are you there, buddy?"_ **

"Yes, Uncle." he can still hear Malia laughing at the back.

**_"Look, I'll call you back. Give me three minutes, ok?"_ **

The line went dead. Nolan gave the phone a funny look but waited there. That had been the weirdest conversation he's had in his whole life. Why was Aunt Malia laughing so hard? Was it something he said?

Just as promised, Scott called back and Nolan answered. He could no longer hear Malia's laughter but he was sure that she was still somewhere near Scott.

**_"So you said to Malia that your friend Gabe's mom was named Hayden? Hayden Romero?"_ **

"Yes, does dad knew her?"

There's a pause before Scott answers,

**_"Yes."_ **

"Do they didn't like each other? Maybe they weren't friends?"

Malia's laughter was again heard, this time louder than before.

**_"Malia! I'm trying to have a serious conversation here!"_ **

_"OH MY GOD, SCOTT! I CAN'T- I CAN'T FUCKING BREATHE!"_ she managed to say between laughs, _"OH MY GOD! LIAM AND HAYDEN!! HAHAHA!"_

What was so funny?

Scott's voice came back, **_"Nolan, although I would like to answer you right now... It's just, um, I think you should ask your dad about it."_**

"But he won't tell me anything! I know!"

**_"Sorry, buddy. This isn't my place to say anything."_ **

Nolan deflated, looking down at the floor. "Okay..."

**_"Sorry, buddy. I hope you have a talk with your dad soon, and if something happens call me, yeah?"_ **

"Sure, uncle. Thanks."

_"Please tell me how Liam reacts after telling you!"_

**_"Malia!"_ **

The line goes off. Nolan looks at the phone one more time before sighing and putting the phone back in its place. He decided to go to his room and play a little before his dad came back, so he could help him with dinner.

 

* * *

 

After dinner Liam told Theo that he would go to Mason's house because his best friend had asked him to help him with something. Theo nodded and so the beta left, kissing both his son and husband before leaving. Theo stayed with Nolan and decided that a Disney movies marathon was a great idea; soon father and son were cuddling over the couch, blankets around them and a bowl of popcorn in the middle as they watched Prince Phillip badass fight against Maleficent.

As for Liam, he was over his best friend's living room, lying on his back on the couch while talking -more like ranting- to his best friend. Corey was out doing some shopping, so it was just Mason and Liam. The beta was staring at the ceiling while Mason was over the kitchen's counter pouring some wine into his glass. Surely Liam as a werewolf couldn't get drunk but Mason as a human sure as hell could, and if he was going to hear Liam rant for hours about Hayden and how his life sucked, he would definitely need a drink.

"I hate my life." Liam said.

"No you don't."

"I do."

"You have a loving and hot husband, and a sweet cinnamon roll as a son. You can't hate your life."

"....Okay, fine. But maybe I won't like it that much as for today."

Mason rolled his eyes as he grabbed his glass and walked back to the living room,

"Bro, hear me out." Liam turns his head to him, "It's okay to feel this way, you know? The first person you loved came back into your life and it's okay to start doubting some things. But you have to never doubt about how much you love your family and how much your family loves you."

Liam sighs, "I know. It's just... weird, you know? It all feels... like I'm dreaming and that my life has changed now. For better or for worse I don't know. Also I'm worried that Theo might get self-conscious because of it." he turns his head to look at his best friend, "And what about Nolan? I can't keep him apart from Gabe; that would be a monstrosity! It's not their fault!" he whines, "I'll just... come up with something in the morning. Now let me sleep a little before going back home." with that, Liam closes his eyes and puts an arm over them to cover them.

There's a moment of silence and Liam thinks that Mason actually passed out in the other couch but soon the dark skinned human's voice is once again heard,

"Liam."

"What?"

"Wasn't today parent-teacher conference at school?"

"No, that's until Thursday."

"Liam... Today is Thursday."

Liam doesn't know how he did it but he managed to get to school without killing someone or himself in the process. Mason laughed so hard as he saw how Liam's eyes widened in realization and then jumped from the couch that he dropped the wine; then it was Liam's turn to cackle as his best friend said _'Shit, this carpet is new. Corey's going to kill me!'_

Liam ran into the school like he was on fire, almost tripping with his own feet as he ran through the hall. Each classroom was in a conference with the titular teacher and so it meant that he only needed to get to Nolan's classroom and hear everything; finally he reached it. He entered the classroom still running and almost crashing the door open, and when several eyes turned to him, he gave a sheepish smile to the other parents there. Almost all the classroom was full, parents sitting on their kids' seats. If only he could find a seat so nobody notices him.

_"Liam."_

The beta cringes as he recognizes the voice and slowly turned to see Hayden sitting two rows away from him, pointing at an available -and apparently the only one left- seat just beside her.

"Here's a seat."

Liam stands there and he suddenly remembers the first time he saw Hayden again at highschool. What happened and how he was in the exact same position.

"You're not going to stick bubblegum to my seat, are you?"

Hayden chuckles lightly, "No, don't worry."

With that, Liam sits beside her and tries to keep his attention to the front and the teacher, who sent him a glare but continued talking. Liam tried not to make it too obvious that he was trying so hard not to look at Hayden but the female beta probably was able to hear his heart beating like crazy. She didn't turn to look at him, instead keeping her attention on the teacher and Liam thought that he should do the same.

After the long ass talk the teacher gives them comes to an end, Liam finds himself standing over the snacks table, pouring himself some coffee to try and keep his head away from all the talk the teacher did; who could knew that teachers had so much to say about rules and new ways to keep discipline and shit like that? As he's kind of immersed in his own thoughts he feels someone standing beside him and he doesn't need to turn to know who it is. His heart skips a beat and he mentally berates himself because he knows that Hayden heard it.

The dark haired woman takes a sip from her coffee and starts a conversation, because she knows that Liam definitely won't do it.

"So... Theo."

Liam realizes that she's not saying it as an accusation or as in disgust; she really wants to know. She wants to start a civil conversation.

He swallows, "Yeah... He's not the same guy you met last time; he's different."

"I know. You wouldn't have dated someone who was evil, let alone marry."

Liam nods at himself, "He's really changed."

"I know." when the beta gave her a confused look, she explained, "After the Wild Hunt, once everyone was back, I was with Mason while he held Corey's hand as we waited for the others to come and help. And when I turned around I saw you walking right towards Theo. I thought you were gonna growl at him or hit him but you... went to him, raised your hand and you two fist bumped." she pauses, "Then you told me what happened and I thought _'If he saved Liam while sacrificing himself... then he can't be that bad.'_ "

Liam stares at her in awe before a smile appears over his face, "You really are great, you know?"

"I know."

The beta takes a sip from his coffee but as soon as it touches his tongue, he frowns in disgust and puts the cup away on the table.

"Oww, this shit is horrible."

Hayden chuckles, a light and gentle melody, "True. You want to go out for some real coffee?"

Liam, incredibly surprised, finds himself nodding.

 

* * *

 

And soon the two betas were over a dinner a few blocks from school; they were sitting at a table at the end of the establishment, sharing stories and laughing about them. Liam was holding a coffee with vanilla drops and Hayden had a cinnamon coffee that had small marshmallows floating on top.

"Really? You burned the Christmas turkey?!" Liam snorts, his face completely red from laughing.

"Yeah! It wasn't my fault! It was the first Christmas I was gonna have to start celebrating without Valerie there to help me since she was working. And I thought it couldn't be that hard... Obviously the firefighter didn't thought the same."

Liam brings a hand to his mouth to attempt to muffle the laughter. There were another three or five people over the dinner and their laughter had caught their attention more than once.

Once the laughter is over, Liam clears his throat, taking a sip from his coffee.

"So, I, uh, I hope you don't mind the question because I've been dying to ask it since last night when I couldn't sleep after realization hit me and I..." he shuts his mouth when he realizes he's rambling. "How...?"

"Gabe?"

"Yeah,"

Hayden nodded, understanding. She moved a strand of hair behind her ear and started talking,

"I met Monty because he was attending the same college I was. We shared a couple of classes and then we hit it off really quick, and before you knew we started dating." she looks up to Liam, "I really liked him, you know? He was funny, handsome, not as smart as Lydia but pretty rational. And we had a lot of fun, a-and happy moments, met each other's family and everything was great... and then I found out I was pregnant. Sure, a pregnancy at that moment of my life wasn't the ideal thing; I was nineteen but I knew I was gonna love my baby, no matter what. It was in my life plan, you know?" her smile falls, "But not in Monty's plans."

Liam could smell the sadness coming from her.

"As soon as I told him, he left." she snorts dryly, "Not that I was gonna oblige him to stay and marry and stuff because of the baby, because I didn't wanted that. I wanted him to stay because he wanted to." she gives a small shrug, "And he didn't wanted to be a father just then, and so he left. I cried for days, and I thought I wouldn't be able to keep going forward." she smiles, looking at her coffee mug, "My sister helped me. So did my best friend, and thanks to them I was able to keep going."

"I think you must be wondering what am I doing back here. At Beacon Hills." Liam nods, "Almost a year ago, I don't know how to explain it but I found myself drawn back. Curious thing, huh? I think Beacon Hills is still a beacon for the supernatural." she plays with the edge of her mug, running her finger over it, "It just... felt right, you know? Coming back."

Liam nods. He understands perfectly.

Hayden pauses for a moment, staring right at him, "I swear I didn't know you were still here. I thought you might've left as soon as you finished highschool. Like Scott and the others."

"I did left. But Beacon Hills is my home. So I came back _home_."

The female beta tilts her head, "And Theo...?"

Liam blushes, "Yeah..."

Hayden tentatively reaches out to hold his hand, "I'm happy that you're happy, Liam. I really am."

"And what about," he clears his throat suddenly feeling awkward, "you know. What about... err..."

"My partner?"

"Yes, y-your partner."

"Liam."

"Yes?"

Her eyes looked over his chest, "Your heartbeat."

Liam realizes that his heart is rattling over his chest like crazy. He brings a hand on top of his chest as his face turns incredibly red.

"Relax, Liam. You're not asking me which one is my favorite sex position." she looks at the blue eyed beta's face to find it completely red, " _Oh my god_ , are you still shy about bedroom stuff? You're married for God's sake!"

Liam could feel his face getting redder; how is that possible?! "Please just answer!"

Hayden laughed without malice, "Ok. Besides, I think you're gonna meet Gwen eventually."

"Gwen?"

"Yes, Gwen."

Liam frowns. Why does that name ring a bell? He's sure he's heard that name and that it was somehow involved with them but-

Liam's eyes open wide as realization hits him like a freaking train.

"Ghost Riders' Gwen? _That_ Gwen?!"

Now it's Hayden's turn to blush, looking down at her mug and loose strands of hair falling to her front.

"Oh my God." Liam is sure he's gaping like a goldfish. You know, the dumb ones? Well, that's exactly what he is now. "How in the world...?"

Hayden looks back up, removing the hair from her face, "Almost a year after I left Beacon Hills I ran into her at a coffee shop where I was living. We became friends and soon she was my best friend. She was there when Monty and I were together, when I found out I was expecting Gabe, and when Monty dumped me." a soft smile appears over her face, "She helped me get through it, never leaving me alone. Before I knew it, I started falling for her."

"She makes you happy." it wasn't a question. Liam was telling her something he knew she already knew.

"Yes. Yes, she really does."

Liam smiles once again before clearing his throat and holding his coffee high and in the middle of the table, as if making a toast,

"For being completely in love with wonderful people and being able to move forward... and screw that Monty guy."

Hayden smiles,

"You're right." she holds her coffee up too, "Screw you, Montgomery de la Cruz."

They clink their coffees and take a sip from them. Liam keeps his cup close to his lips for a minute before he finally speaks again,

"....I can't believe you dated someone named _'Montgomery'_."

"Shut it, he was a real dreamboat."

"Yeah, so was the Titanic."

Hayden laughed, her smile reaching her eyes and the lingering scent of sadness disappeared in the air, replaced by the joy she was feeling right now.

Liam found himself smiling at that. Sure, this was his ex girlfriend, but was that reason enough for them not being able to be friends again?

As the laughter dies, Liam starts playing with the rim of drink while Hayden looks down at her mug and picks up a small pink marshmallow. She eats it before going to grab another one, and Liam can't keep his eyes away from them.

"Hey, give a marshmallow."

"Get your own, Dunbar."

"Don't be mean, Romero."

 

* * *

 

At the Dunbar-Raeken house, Nolan was sitting with his legs propped up on the couch, the blanket throw off him and pooling around his waist as he stared at the TV. Beside him was the body of his papa: Theo had fallen asleep on the couch from his sitting position to one where he was lying on the couch, his legs still touching the floor and his face pressed against the cushion. Nolan covered him with his blanket and continued watching the movie, but after it finished Netflix was left playing on itself.

Soon a movie caught Nolan's attention and decided to click on it. Although it was a grown ups movie, he understood most of it. It was about a woman and a guy who used to be together in the past but separated and now that they were grown ups they met each other again. Nolan frowned as something about that plot made his head twirl.

He was startled a little by the sound of his walkie-talkie, the one uncle Stiles got him. He got off the couch and to where it was on the kitchen's counter and picked it up; soon he heard his best friend's voice coming from it.

**_"Nolan, are you there?"_ **

"Sure, here I am, Gabe. What is it?"

**_"Your dad and my mom used to date!"_ **

The walkie-talkie almost slips from Nolan's hands.

"What?!"

"Yes! You know, as in kissing each other and hold each other's hands!"

No. That couldn't be true! Could it? He glanced at the TV.

"A-Are you sure?"

**_"I heard my aunt talking about it with mama. They used to date when they were younger, before I was even born."_ **

Nolan licked his lips, "S-so your mom and my dad...?"

**_"Loved each other."_ **

He doesn't know why, but Nolan felt the extreme need to cry right now. But he couldn't because that would wake up his papa and he would see him cry and ask what was wrong. He couldn't have that.

He sniffed a little, rubbing his left eyes with a free hand,

**_"Nolan?"_** his best friend's worried voice came through the walkie-talkie.

"I'm here."

**_"So what do we do now?"_ **

Nolan stayed in silence and was about to say that he didn't know when suddenly a thought came to his mind.

"I have an idea."

 

* * *

 

Liam came back home from the dinner after a couple of hours. He actually enjoyed spending time with the female beta and was actually hoping to meet her again. It's like they hadn't meant to be together as a couple but they could work out better as friends.

He walked into his house and stopped at the living room where the chimera was still sleeping, the TV still on but with the credits of some movie rolling. Liam walked towards the couch and kneeled at one side of Theo's head, his hand reaching out to caress his hair. As soon as it made contact with the soft locks, the chimera stirred and started blinking his eyes a little.

Liam smiled, "Hey. You fell asleep?"

"No..." Theo's voice was raspy, "My eyes just wanted to be really intimate with my eyelids."

"Well, I'm thinking in another way to get intimate." Liam said in a low voice, a small smirk appearing over his face.

Theo lazily smiled at his mate, eyes flashing a little before closing them again, "Let me just take Nolan to his room."

"Nolan's not here."

At that, Theo opens his eyes again, this time fully and more awake. He looked at the empty space beside him and quickly sat up in the couch,

"He was here with me before I fell asleep."

"Maybe he's at his room?"

Theo looked at him, "I don't hear another heartbeat."

Dread filled them and they didn't wait before running to the stairs and to their son's bedroom. They opened the door and found the room empty, no signs of Nolan.

"Where is he?! Where is he?!" Liam yelled as they entered the room and looked around.

"I-I don't know! He was with me before I fell asleep!"

"Oh my god, oh my god!"

"I'll call Parrish."

As Theo took out his phone and started dialing the number of their Hellhound friend, Liam bolted downstairs, keys on hand and running towards the door. His heart was beating like a freaking drum inside his chest but he didn't care; throwing the door open and ready to jump into his car he was surprised to find Hayden and a caramel skinned woman behind her that he quickly recognized as Gwen standing on the other side of the door. They looked as if they were just going to knock at the door and he could smell their distress from over his.

"I think we have the same problem." Hayden said, biting her lip in worry.

 

* * *

 

Somewhere over the woods, Nolan and Gabe were walking along a path, flashlights over their hands that illuminated their way; the two of them with backpacks over their backs. Since they were worried that their parents would want to split them up, they had decided to run to the woods. Silly logic of kids but to them it made sense. Their parents used to be together and by the way they reacted once they saw each other again, Nolan was sure they wouldn't want their kids to be friends. And that worried him.

"Do you think they'll be mad once they find out we're gone?" Gabe asked as he moved his flashlight from one side to the other.

"I'm sure my dads will go crazy."

"Yeah, my moms will be the same."

They stayed in silence as they kept walking but then Nolan decided to talk, not really liking staying in silence while being in the woods.

"It's weird, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"That your mom and my dad used to be together, but now they're together with someone of their same gender."

"I've heard my aunt talk about it. You can fall in love with someone regardless of their gender. Maybe that's what happened. Maybe our parents don't care about whether it's a girl or a boy." he shrugs, "Also, apparently you can like both of them."

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

Aunt Malia told him something about it once. She called it being bisexual, which meant that you can like both girls and boys and said that Uncle Stiles was bisexual. He didn't think too much into it and if his Uncle really was it, then it couldn't be that bad, right?

Nolan stopped walking for a moment, his mind being flooded with small insecurities. Gabe noticed that his friend wasn't following and he stopped too. He frowned as he saw his friend looking down with a thoughtful yet sad look on his face.

"What is it?" the Latino asked while taking a couple of steps towards the freckled kid.

"Will you be my best friend forever?"

Gabe stared at him in awe before smiling, "Of course I will, silly. Will you be mine?"

Nolan found himself smiling, "Do you even have to ask?"

Gabe nudged him playfully, which made the other boy laugh. The Latino kid wrapped an arm around his shoulders, holding him closer and they continued walking like that.

 

* * *

 

The two couples spent the last hour searching for their sons, first going to the sheriff's station and watching as deputies went to search out in the town. The deputies couldn't find anything, so the three supernaturals decided to make use of their abilities and find their sons on their own. They drove around the town trying to catch either Nolan or Gabe's scent but it was futile.

Theo and Liam came out of their car before Hayden and Gwen did. They met in the middle,

Hayden huffed, "I'm so mad right now I could probably break something."

"Join the club." Liam growled.

"Both of you calm down," Theo said, "They're not dumb; they took their backpacks filled with food and clothes and their lanterns. It's obvious they planned this."

"It's almost as if they're running away from home." Gwen added.

Something seemed to make the connection over Theo's brain.

"These aren't two kids who decided to go out and play hide and seek. These are two kids who are afraid that we'll separate them and that's why they ran away."

Hayden frowns, "Where would a kid hiding from his parents go to?"

Liam thinks about it. By the direction of the last hint of their scent lead them the only place is the woods but he's not sure what they would find there-

Liam sucks in a soft breathe, "I think I know where."

After entering the woods, the two betas, chimera and human found themselves standing outside a coyote den; the same one Malia had used to live in while she was fully shifted. They entered the den and slowly took a couple of steps before they heard two heartbeats and soon found Gabe and Nolan sleeping over the ground, the two kids turned to face the other and their hands intertwined. One of the lanterns was still on, illuminating half of the den and their backpacks were under their feet.

They adults exhaled in relief at seeing the kids were safe and sound. They shared a look and after nodding, they got more into the den to pick up their kids.

 

* * *

 

Hayden and Gwen drove back to their house and the beta carried their son to their room, settling him on the middle of the bed before they each took the space at his sides. Hayden lay down on the right while the caramel skinned woman took the left, both facing the kid. Gabe slept peacefully, almost as if he sensed that he was between his moms. Hayden carded a hand through his hair while Gwen stared at them. The female beta looked to her partner and after sharing a meaningful look, Gwen reached out a hand to touch Hayden's cheek, cupping her face softly. The beta leaned into the touch as she closed her eyes and smiled.

 

* * *

 

Nolan opened his eyes, blinking a few times once he realized that the place where he currently was didn't smelled like the den, and wherever he was lying on wasn't the hard cold ground. It was a soft bed, and he was in a room that smelled comfortable. He felt warmth coming from behind him so moving just a little, he glanced over his shoulder and was met with Liam's sleeping face. He realized that his dad had his arm around him, his hand on top of his and probably fell asleep while lazily tracing patterns on his skin.

Nolan noticed there was another arm but this one was over his dad's waist, holding him protectively, and he followed it to Theo who was spooning the beta, equally asleep. He was over his dads room and the three were over the bed, cuddling and holding onto each other.

Nolan smiled at seeing his dads together like that; he managed to turn around, facing the other two. Once he was facing Liam he hid his face over his dad's neck, closing his eyes as he felt Liam's hand twitch a little before settling on his back, pulling him closer.

Liam moved a little forward, making Theo to do the same as he chased his husband's warmth even still while sleeping. Nolan smiled over his dad's neck and closed his eyes to go back to sleep knowing that everything was fine.

 

_"Bitterness imprisons life; love releases it." - Harry Emerson Fosdick._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really hope you enjoyed it!!

**Author's Note:**

> #sorrynotsorry


End file.
